


everybody knows (except you)

by ottermo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Format, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottermo/pseuds/ottermo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five people who know Monty's secret, and one Jasper who doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everybody knows (except you)

**Author's Note:**

> These are short because theoretically they're all drabbles (100 words seemed appropriate for this fandom!), but I suspect my wordcount app was lying to me. Anyway... Title is from The Divine Comedy's song of the same name. Enjoy!

 

 

 

Clarke knows.

When Jasper brings Maya to meet everyone, she stays close to Monty all night. He doesn't want to need it, but he so much does.

She doesn't go overboard, just smoothly includes him in whatever conversation she's having whenever he slips into a sad frown, and once or twice she gets him a drink along with her own, without asking.

At the end of the night she hugs him goodbye, murmuring 'text me, if you need to'. He won't, but the offer's a comfort in itself.

 

 

Bellamy knows.

Monty lets slip a relieved look when Murphy tells Jasper to 'shut up about your bird for _one second_ , man' and Bellamy sees, even though Murphy and Miller seem oblivious.

Monty's instinct is to break eye contact in embarrassment, but there's a startling sympathy in Bellamy's gaze and it kind of helps, actually. Monty bites his lip, and Bellamy nods, like he was just confirming something he already knew. Which, yeah, he probably did.

He's a Blake, after all, and Blakes don't miss a whole lot.

 

 

Octavia knows.

Octavia knows because Octavia always knows, which is why it's particularly cruel of her to make him admit it out loud, but he forgives her because she swings an arm around him and says 'you and I have some serious drinking to do'.

She's not wrong. By night's end, he knows a lot about Lincoln, she knows a lot about Jasper, and both of them are much happier now than they'll be tomorrow morning, but who cares?

He keeps it together 'til the taxi ride home.

 

 

Raven knows.

With Raven most of all he can be honest, because she understands on levels the rest of them can't even fathom (thank you, Finn Collins), and knows when it's time to distract him with a new electronics project and when it's time for ice cream and reruns and pretending not to notice who's taking more Kleenex from the box.

And when it's time for punching things too, though that's less often.

Sometimes he doesn't know what he'd do without Raven.

 

 

Maya knows.

He realises it in a horrifying moment that seems to last hours, and wonders what she'll say, what she can possibly say, but to his surprise she's really sweet about it.

The two of them meet for coffee sometimes, just to chat, but she always understands when he cancels and doesn't give a reason. She knows it's hard for him, that even the sight of her's hard for him sometimes.

Other days it's really nice. She's really nice. It's hardly _her_ fault.

 

 

Jasper doesn't know.

He's constantly checking for signs that he's been discovered, and some days Monty fools himself into thinking it would be better if he _did_ know, but he knows deep down that it wouldn't be.

It would just be awful for both of them, not just for him.

They're still best friends. 'You won't get rid of me that easily', Jasper had said in the early days of what Monty's taken to calling 'the Mayan Calendar', because it was the end of the world but it wasn't.

Jasper doesn't need to know.

 

 

 


End file.
